


Keep rocking your hoodie

by HanbroughRights



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Ok I’ve decided that Eddie and Stan both live cause f the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanbroughRights/pseuds/HanbroughRights
Summary: Just a little head cannon I’ve thought when I realized that in the end of the movie mike and bill are wearing a similar shirt
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 11





	Keep rocking your hoodie

Bill was finally almost done with his book , after hours of restless work and no sleep , god he would kill for a coffee right now , the only thing that kept him from collapsing would be Mike’s shirt , after a few hours at the quarry Bill realized he had to go fast if he wanted to catch his flight but his shirt was still wet so mike insisted to give him one of his , and even though it’s been almost a month since they defended pennywise for good the shirt still smells and feels like him , maybe it’s also the fact that he hasn’t washed it in a month even though he wears it all the time but he has his reasons , he doesn’t want to forget that feeling, that smell , Mikey . Bill and Mike talk a lot , on FaceTime , on iMessage , they talk almost 24/7 even about minor stuff like “ have you earthen today ? Don’t make me come all the way there and feed you “ which is Mike’s most usual question and “ how’s Florida? Will you visit me erm us soon ?” Which are Bill’s favorite questions plus Mike flirts with Bill every time but Bill being the dumbass™️ that he is , he thinks Mike is just being nice and Mike is left to wonder how and when he fell in love with this moron , he also thinks that he would literally kill and die for Bill but sometimes he drives him but , they LITERALLY always end their calls with “ I love you “ HOW MORE OBVIOUS CAN IT BE WILLIAM???Meanwhile the fact that they end their calls with “ I love you “ is also kinda definitely driving Bill mad cause he doesn’t know if Mike means it the way he does [ AUTHORS NOTE : he’ll yeah he does ;) ] but he lets it go ( he really doesn’t ) .  
In conclusion, Bill is an idiot and mike is moronsexual , okay byeee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is kinda dumb but we need more Hanbrough headcannons in this world so , hope you like it <33 take care and follow my insta in which I post random marvel and it edit @//dnvrsthor also follow my twitter if you want to @//CEOOFHANBROUGH


End file.
